Horroville
by Dragoguage
Summary: Suppose if everyone/thing scary, creepy or dangerous lived in one place. That's Horrorville for yas. It's where all the horror characters live waiting for their next movie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Intro

Welcome to Horrorville! The scariest place on Earth. This island is home to nearly every scary beast, person, & thing alive or dead. Here's where the horror icons come to rest before their next movies. This island is split up into 7 sections. 1st we have Kaiju City in the South, home to all sorts of giant monsters. Then we have to the East, Mysterious Metropolis. That's home to ghosts, aliens & cryptids. You know Loch Ness creatures like that. To the West we have Horrid Humansville. That's where every human who's been in a horror movie lives. To the North we have Dead Town. A place full of zombies, skeletons, mummies- Basically the undead & also where the Grim Reaper lives. Then in the center of the island we have Dimension Demon City, home to anything that came from another dimension. Yes the Cenobites mostly live there cause their Lanment Configuration is now permanently left open so they can visit Earth or return to Heck. Then we have Watery Grave Metropolitan. This is where the water monsters live. & finally, we have Creepy Cloud City. This is where all the sky creatures roam. Anyways, these places aren't separated from each other. Just a few mountains might block the way. & this place has a volcano. But it's not active. The volcano is on the Northeast part of the island. Outside it's plain but inside is a steam room. Yes even killers need their nerves or something soothed. To the west of the volcano on the outside is the Clash of the Creatures Coliseum. Here icons get to watch other icons fight the heck outa each other. One more thing, this place also has an underground prison. This is for those who do the wrong stuff & mess up life here. The punishment, every horror icon's greatest fear… We'll tell you later.

Krueger: Good opening kid. (Actually, very boring!)

Me: Then you shall be sent to the prison! Hey Predator! Take Kruger away!

Random Predator: (Takes Kruger away)

Ghostface: Typical Kruger, always thought he was crazy. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 The Rouge's Return

Chapter 2 The Rouge's Return, Unlikely Allies

Summary: It's a Queen Xenomorph's nightmare! The legendary Rouge Alien appears out of nowhere to destroy the Xenomorph's hive. Who sent it here? Who will stop it? & what will happen to Queen Mother Feroxia? Read & find out!

Ghostface: Drago own nothing from any of the franchises. Only her own specially made beasts.

One day on Horrorville, Queen Mother Feroxia was walking thru the halls of the hive. She saw pictures of Xenomorph's previous former enemies. Ya see she had a head ache from earlier that day, one egg wouldn't come out. So by looking at the Xenomorph's former foes that calmed her nerves. But soon she saw a strange picture. It actually scared her. Feroxia decided to move on & head to her chambers. She walked by her Praetorian Guards & entered her chambers. She rested on a bed made of that resin. Surprisingly, that stuff makes a decent bed. 2 hours later & she heard her mate King Alien Rex walking in. "Feroxia, you seem distressed." he said. Just so ya know the reason why they're talking is cause all 'Unique Talkers' have to swallow a pill that modifies their vocal cords so they speak English. It lasts for 1 month. Anyways, Feroxia sat up on her resin bed. Rex always seemed to know when she's upset or nervous. "Well, I went walking thru the Hall of Former Foes & saw this ghastly one." she said. "(Sits next to her) ghastly one?" he asked. "Yes. It actually scared me when I looked at it." Feroxia said. "I know what you're talking about. When I look at that picture, it sc- Sc- Sc- Sc- Scared me" said Rex. Feroxia gasped in shock. "You? Scared?! Nah! Heck no!" said Feroxia. Rex growled softly at her. Feroxia knew that when he growled like that & they weren't 'busy', he was serious about something. "Wow, I thought I was alone in that fear." she said surprised. There was a moment of silence between the 2 Xenomorphs. Then Rex said, "That beast was the worst thing to ever come near a Xenomorph. It all started 50 years ago…"

Back then…

(Rex narrating) "_It was a peaceful day. Nothing new was happening. According to my former queen, Queen Icy, she said that this strange beast came out of nowhere. It killed many Xenomorphs. It was chaotic. It was dubbed, 'Rouge Alien'. It killed & killed until Queen Icy's mother, Queen Burnette; decided to destroy it. So it came after her & they fought. But Burnette was smart & she didn't rely on brute force all thru the battle. She kept using her smarts until Rouge was worn down. Then she killed him. But before Rouge went down, legend has it that he vowed revenge against the Xenomorphs before finally dying. Saying that he might return._"

End flashback…

"So thanks to Queen Burnette, Rouge was gone. No more Xenomorphs were killed & Queen Burnette hung his head at the front of the hive to tell rivals not to mess with them." said Rex. "Wow, that's some story. Did they ever find out how Rouge was made?" asked Feroxia. "We found out that a professor named Ernst something made him. & that he was a human/Xenomorph hybrid. He was trying to make a tame Xenomorph & Rouge was the result." said Rex. "Foolish human" growled Feroxia. "Yes I know, just be glad that he was killed by Queen Burnette. So no one will be able to resurrect Rouge. You have nothing to worry about." said Rex. Feroxia sighed in relief. "At least now I'll only have to worry about that picture. Still scares me." said Feroxia. "What will make you less nervous Roxia?" asked Rex. If Feroxia could blush, her whole head would be bright pink. Roxia was Rex's little nickname for her. Feroxia shrugged & said, "Maybe if one of us Xenomorphs could beat one of the Predators in today's fight." "I hope so too cause one of our queens is fighting." said Rex. "Are we running low on queens again?!" asked Feroxia. "Well don't blame me if Elder Saurus & his ghoul-friend Huntress said that in the peace treaty that we have to supply them with… Prey to hunt." said Rex. "Well, it is our anniversary so… I might be in the mood." said Feroxia. "We better get going before we start. We'll be late" said Rex. Feroxia nodded & followed to the Coliseum. When they got there, the place was already packed with other icons of horror. "Where will you be placed?" asked the zombie who was at the gate. "I'm Queen mother Feroxia" she said. "Follow… Me" groaned the zombie. The 2 Xenomorphs went a private way up to their booth. Soon the fight started with Queen Hisseria. She roared at the audience & received a loud cheer. Then the Predator named Lion appeared out of the ground. Some cheered louder for Lion. "Look who finally showed up." said Rex. It was the Elder Predator Saurus & his ghoul-fiend Huntress. "So sorry if we're late. Huntress had trouble with her dreds again." said Saurus. "Oh don't blame me if I get tangled dreds overnight." she responded trying not to say it with anger. The 2 Xenomorphs shook their heads & went back to the fight. Hisseria snarled at Lion. Lion stood his ground & the fight began. They battled fiercely. But then a strange roar filled the air. Everyone looked around & saw Xenomorphs running in fear. Soon they saw the reason… It was… It was… It was… It couldn't be, it was, Rouge Alien. "How'd he return to life?!" shouted Feroxia. "Feroxia, who or what in the name of the Elders is that?!" asked Saurus. "It's the Rouge Alien. Years ago he killed other Xenomorphs until he himself was killed by one of our Queens." explained Rex. "He sounds like the perfect hunt. Fe-" "NO! Rouge is too dangerous maybe even for you Predators!" said Feroxia. "No prey item is too strong for us Predators!" snapped Huntress. "Fellow Predators, today we have a new prey item! Rouge Alien, whosoever defeats this beast will be known as the greatest Predator ever!" commanded Saurus. Soon the Predators used all their tactics to defeat Rouge. But every time they showed up, Rouge ignored them. This left many Predators confused. 3 weeks passed & not one Predator even got Rouge's attention. He focused on killing Xenomorphs. Feroxia proposed a truce but Saurus said that the Predators could handle Rouge. A week later & a meeting was held in Saurus's conference room. "Apparently only a Xenomorph can defeat this beast." said Saurus. "I know, but who can we send? I don't want anyone killed except that Rouge." said Feroxia. "Then I'll go" said Rex. "No! You can't!" cried Feroxia. "I must, Rouge is already on his way here. The other Xenomorphs for once are scared. I don't want you hurt." said Rex. Feroxia soon felt anger erupt deep within. She growled loudly & smashed her hand against the wall, leaving a huge whole. "Wait, what if you went out there but with Predator tools?" suggested Huntress. "It might work. Wait! Rex! How'd Queen Burnette defeat the 1st Rouge?" asked Feroxia. "She used her smarts & speed to out match him before killing him." said Rex. "Wow. A Xenomorph fighting like a Predator. No wonder I heard those stories of a Queen who fought like a Predator. We called her Xenomorph Queen Yajulta." said Saurus. "I heard she died an honorable death. She fought one of our own to the death & gained respect. Too bad she didn't live long after the fight was over. We greatly respected her." sighed Huntress. Rex& Feroxia didn't believe their ears. Predators respecting a Xenomorph? They almost laughed. "If you win this fight, you'll go down in history as Queen Xenodetor. Here, use my weapons. I call a truce between the Predators & the Xenomorphs." said Saurus. "I shall wear these with honor. For the sake of those who died when Rouge previously attacked. I shall win" Feroxia said in a serious voice. She was given Predator weapons & armor. Feroxia accepted these & trained with some of the Elite Hunters to make sure she wins. After 2 weeks she roared a challenge to Rouge. Rouge roared back & accepted. The next day & everyone was watching the fight. All the Xenomorphs were in Dimension Demon City, the only place where Rouge couldn't find them. They watched the fight on the Cenobite's TV. Rouge entered the coliseum & roared. Feroxia leaped into the arena & roared back, striking a fierce pose. Rouge ran straight towards Feroxia roaring in full blast. Feroxia dared him to come closer. Rouge raged on & continued running towards her. Feroxia then leapt into the air & dodged the attack attempt. Rouge crashed into the stands of the coliseum. He growled in frustration & charged Feroxia again. Feroxia snarled angrily at him & Rouge raced towards her. Feroxia jumped out of the way & Rouge crashed into another part of the coliseum's walls. Feroxia then leapt onto his back & stabbed the wristblades she got deep into Rouge's spine. Rouge roared angrily & shook Feroxia off. Feroxia landed on her feet & charged Rouge roaring loudly. Rouge rushed towards her angrily & roared a cuss word at her. Feroxia then made a sharp left turn & whipped her long tail into Rouge's head. Rouge roared in pain & gripped his head. Her tail left a huge red mark on his head & it stung. Feroxia then rushed him & furiously clawed at his side making his blood pour out like a waterfall. Rouge roared angrily & speared his tail at her. Feroxia dodged it & speared her tail deep into Rouge's stomach. Rouge roared in pain & nearly hit Feroxia with a slash attack. Feroxia ran up into where the seats were & Rouge followed her. Feroxia whipped her tail at Rouge but Rouge grabbed it & flung her down to the fighting grounds. Feroxia landed on her back roughly & Rouge tackled her. Feroxia then used her foot claws & sliced deep wounds in Rouge's stomach. Rouge groaned in pain loudly. Feroxia rushed away from him. Rouge roared loudly & speared his tail at her. Feroxia dodged it but pretended to be hurt. She roared loudly in pain & slumped to the ground. Rouge snarled in victory before getting stabbed in the neck. Feroxia had speared her tail thru the back of Rouge's neck. Rouge gave a gurgled roar & grabbed Feroxia's tail. Feroxia ripped it out before Rouge could get a firm hold on it. Feroxia decided to end this fight since she was sick of seeing Rouge. Then she took out the combat-spear Saurus gave her. Then she ran towards him roaring at full blast. The 2 collided & Rouge roared in pain. Feroxia had lodged the special spear deep into Rouge's head. Making him pour blood. Rouge roared in pain & splattered his blood everywhere. Feroxia then leapt high into the air & as she came back down roared, "This is for what you did to my kind!" She landed like a crane on a rock onto the spear & caused a see-saw like motion. Causing Rouge's head to get catapulted off his body. Feroxia looked at him. He growled, "I'll… Never… Rise…. Again" Before giving a dying groan & died. Feroxia held up his dismembered head in triumph. Everyone cheered as Rouge was gone, finally gone. Feroxia saw a puddle of Rouge's blood. Then she saw Saurus enter the coliseum. He walked up to her, dipping his claws into Rouge's blood & carved a symbol of respect on Feroxia's skull. She bowed to him & handed him the head. "No, you keep it-" "Please, I beg you, take it. I don't want to see anything left of this horrid creature. Do whatever you want to him. I don't care. BTW, thanks for the armor. Surprisingly, I didn't need it. But it was good for just in case." said Feroxia. Saurus nodded & carried away the head of Rouge. It took the Predators some time but they soon finished cleaning up Rouge's body. Nothing was left of him except a skull hanging in the Predator's Hall of Hunts. Where the skulls of the best hunts rest. As for Feroxia, she & Rex celebrated the defeat & permanent death of Rouge their own way. Which was very noisy & ent up with Feroxia laying eggs the next day. They were to be the next Queens. But they had no idea how Rouge returned.

Meanwhile in South America…

"_I'm sorry my leader but Rouge failed in destroying the Xenos._" said a voice. "_(Growls angrily) No worries, we'll get those fools soon enough!_" growled a powerful voice.

Feroxia: That was one chapter I didn't like.

Rex: Just be glad it's over

Elder Saurus: R & R!


End file.
